1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to paperboard pallets, and more particularly to the construction of a pallet deck formed of corrugated paperboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the United States Patent and Trademark Office revealed the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 520,366; 1,620,174; 1,845,891; 2,476,197; 2,589,604; 3,215,331; 3,780,854; Swiss Pat. No. 602,431.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search discloses a paperboard pallet deck formed of a main panel and flaps folded over and secured to the main panel to form a two-ply construction wherein the corrugations or flutes of one ply are disposed in a direction normal to the flutes of the other ply.